


I Hate How You Make Me Love You

by Brookeroni



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Klance Week, M/M, it's way to short for my liking and not the best of my abilities but that's okay, my one and only contribution cause I'm busy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookeroni/pseuds/Brookeroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Keith and Lance speak isn’t so much through words, but glances with meaning in their eyes and soft touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate How You Make Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannahgluay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahgluay/gifts).



> This is kinda rushed and as I said not my best work, but you can check out my other shit for better shit

Lance is really hot, okay. Keith wouldn’t admit it very easily to anyone else, but if it was to himself, anytime. Every time he looked at Lance was a reminder. Keith had known he was gay for a while but, man, if Lance didn’t remind him every second.

There are many things that Keith hated about Lance. How vain he is, how he gets insecure about his battle scars, how he throws himself into battle for anyone he loves, and many more.

That being said there are also trillions of things that Keith loves about Lance. His eyes, his hair, his old baseball tee, how when they kiss he’s in a trance and can never get enough, how Lance makes him happier than he’s ever been before. The way that their hands intertwine perfectly, how Lance holds him at the end of the day when they’re weary and can barely keep their eyes open, how Lance could tell Keith’s emotions the second he hears the tone in Keith’s voice, and so much more. Keith could go on for hours on how much he loves Lance, but unfortunately he doesn’t have enough time in his lifespan.

Keith tries to tell Lance about how much he loves and appreciates him as often as he can, but words aren’t his forté so he shows his emotions through actions. For example whenever Lance and him are in the sitting area with their hands together and resting between the two of them Keith will bring their hands up to his mouth and litter Lance’s hand with kisses. Or when they’re thinking together on the observatory deck, Lance will lay his head on Keith’s lap and Keith would card his fingers through Lance’s hair and rub up along his arm, telling Lance that he’s there for him and would give the world for him.

Lance does the same thing for Keith only he is better at words and will outright tell Keith, but also if needed, will show it in small gestures. They’ll be in bed ready for sleep to take them when Lance would mumble a simple, “I love you” before kissing the nape of Keith’s neck and smiling before falling into a deep sleep. Or when Keith would sneak off to a room all by himself, Lance would find him, embrace him, and tell him that he’s there for him and will never leave him.

The way Keith and Lance speak isn’t so much through words, but glances with meaning in their eyes and soft touches. A quick glance with wide, frightened eyes tells the other, _I’m scared for you don’t die, please don’t die_. A soft squeeze on the shoulder means, _I’m here for you, you can do it_. A hand on the small of the other’s back, _I want to be close to you_. The hickeys they leave on each other saying, _you’re mine, I want you to remember that and others to see that_. Heated gazes leading to fierce make outs and eventual sex.

All-in-All there are many things that make up Keith and Lance’s relationship but everything fits, balances out and flows together in perfect synchronicity.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! 
> 
> hmu on tumblr--> http://totally-insane-13.tumblr.com/


End file.
